Books Untold
by ElnaKernor
Summary: This is not a collection of one-shots, but a collection of plot ideas from various fandoms. All of them are up for adoption. regular stories, crossovers... HP, LotR...
1. A clean slate for a traitor

_All right people, this is neither a story nor a bunch of one-shots, but a list of plot bunnies, storylines and similar that I know I will never write, for various reasons, such as: too many stories planned already, not my favourite character, not characters I think I can use well enough, et caetera. Yet, some might think, as I do, that those stories deserve a chance, even if I'm not the one writing them, so I decided to give them up for adoption. If someone is interested in one plot in particular, I'll ask for them to leave a review or PM me. If they actually start writing a story out of these prompts and I know of it, I'll had the names of the story and of the author under the temporary title._

 _Anyway, you can do anything you want with my plot bunnies, and you can even chose not to follow the few rules I come up with for each stories... Though, try to stick at least to some of those._

 _And if no one wants of my plots... Well, maybe I'll reconsider not writing them._

 _Still, I hope you'll like them._

 _By the way, I'm not sure if this is the right ( -est, considering what it is ) category for this... If anyone has a better suggestion, please speak up._

* * *

 **A clean slate for a traitor**

 **Fandom:** _Harry Potter_

 **Era:** begins during the Hogwarts years, then jump back into the Marauders' time. May extend to the first war and beyond if needed.

 **Main character:** Peter Pettigrew

The usual travel-back-in-time-to-the-Marauders'-years story, but this time, it is Peter who goes, to his utter dismay. Start when Harry is taken to Malfoy Manor and just before the hand kills Peter for hesitating. You can chose what sends him back to the past.

Peter then wakes up gasping in the middle of the night in his bed at the dormitory, in his third year at Hogwarts, and for a moment, he believes this was just a dream and would be gone from his mind the next morning. But it doesn't disappear, and after a time, the boy realizes it really happened, in the future.

This Peter is a mix between past and future, and so he struggles with his memories, his guilt and fear, and the belief that he can't have done that to his friends. Even if he has the memories of his former school years, he doesn't become the genius of the year: Peter isn't a genius, and his body has not trained his magic as much as his older self has. He becomes slightly better, in theory, and graps a bit more easily how to do spells right, but he's still far behind the three other Marauders.

He's afraid to talk to Dumbledore, ashamed too. ( For now? )

Peter is torn between saving his own life once again, or trying to be a better friend this time around. He can't help but remember what he did to his friends each time he sees them, and that also drives him away.

Will he rectify his misdeeds or will he change the future? Peter isn't a great person, but he can change bits here and there, and, maybe, it could suffice to change the face of the war.

 **Others important characters:**

James is a bit of a prat, and prone to bully Snape, but he's not a monster. He's jealous of Snape's friendship with Lily. Quidditch is half his life, doing mischief the other half. He get away with working quite a bit, but not too much, and is the best in transfiguration.

Sirius can be cruel if he wants, but what he does to others is nowhere ear what he knows he could do ( he isn't exactly beaten at home, but there's something cold about the Blacks that froze a part of his humanity, and Bellatrix never misses a chance to talk about the Dark Arts ). He could be the best in their year, if he actually had an incentive and the tiniest bit of ambition, but he doesn't work and still gets grades that go from A ( if he doesn't care or doesn't like the subject ) to O ( DADA, transfiguration, what he likes the most ). He could fit in with the Slytherins if half of them weren't bigotted or raving mad, yet his bravery is still stronger than anything else, reason why the Sorting Hat finally put him in Gryffindor. He's way too perceptive about Peter, and immediately notices there is something wrong with him, for this time, he isn't looking for a traitor, but looking out for his friend's well-being.

Don't ask, I adore Sirius, Sirius is awesome.

Remus is a bookworm, and the most caring of the three. He tries to comfort Peter, even if he doesn't understand what's happening to his friend. Like Sirius is half-Gryffindor half-Slytherin, Remus his half-Gryffindor half-Ravenclaw. He's the most open to others who are not part of the Marauders.

Lily is kind, but a bit naive at first, and if they ever learn Peter's secret, she's the one who will forgive quickly and try to change things.

Snape is left aside by almost everyone except Lily, and bullied by James, and Sirius when he is with James. Still, he's not only a victim, and doesn't fear to retaliate with dangerous spells, when the Marauders' are only humiliating. This time around, he scares Peter who saw what was supposed to be his future.


	2. Of Lost Wizards and Strange Travels

_And here is another storyline I won't write, because I have already two of this kind in my mind that I absolutely want to write, and if I tried this one too they might end up being too similar. And yeah, I like to use things that have been done many times, but at least, I do it with characters almost no one thought about_.

* * *

 **Of Lost Wizards and Strange Travels**

 **Fandom:** crossover _Harry Potter_ x _Lord of the Rings_

 **Timeline:** post-Hogwarts, starts while Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are travelling accross the Old Forest. You can do a mix of the films and the movies, as you please.

 **Main characters:** Fleur and Bill Weasley, Sirius Black

As the war is finally over, Fleur and Bill can finally leave on their honeymoon. While packing up, Bill inadvertently takes Harry's two-way mirror ( How it came to be here, you choose ). The journey goes well, they go to see the Delacours before leaving for a world tour. But while in France, something goes awry ( then gain, you imagine what ) and next thing they know, the two newlyweds look at a great and old forest, where two beings that looks a bit like children are battling against an old willow.

Oh, and that's strange, but Sirius blinks back from his peaceful Death, like, literally blinks and then is back and ends up as a ghost haunting is mirror. Why? Because Sirius is awesome, and I like him ruthless, yet a powerful genius in all the magic Arts, Dark Arts included. He doesn't particularly like causing pain, but it doesn't rebuke him, and sometimes anger can lead him to pass the limits of the Dark Arts ( never the Unforgivables, though ).

Somehow, the witch and the wizards ( not that Sirius has nuch of a choice, being stuck in a mirror and all ) joins the Fellowship.

Their magic has to adapt itself to Middle-Earth and the local magic, like sme kind of hybrid magic, maybe, for it's too easy to play the card of the supra-powerful wizards from Earth who can do things completely incredible even to Gandalf. After all, HP has a lot of spells and curses and all but it's most of the time to use on one, maybe two opponents at a time, not an army. Balance, I beg of you.

Oh, and Sirius can travel from his mirror to another one, as the portraits can, if they are in the same room. And I don't mind if you get him out of the mirror at some point, like in a tight spot when everyone is fighting for their lives and the frustated ghost wants to help so much he somehow break the mirror. I told you Sirius is powerful and awesome. Just don't free him too soon, because we need angst. It's angsty to be stuck in a mirror when your friends are risking their lives.

You can have Sirius be the genius of the group, able to explain to his younger friends most of the differences between magic on Earth and on Middle-Eart, and to teach them others ways to use magic in battle... I'd be most grateful if you did.

Use the surprise from the quarter-Veela-thing, Sirius being freakingly handsome and Bill being quite handsome too even if Greyback did quite a number on him. The elves will be surprised.

The Hobbits aren't too suspicious, Sirius eventually bounds with Boromir ( you see if you wat to save him or not ) and Aragorn, Bill with Gandalf and Merry and Pippin, and Fleur with Legolas and Gimli.

Whether you want to assume that Westron is English or not is up to you. Anyway, Fleur will have some difficulties communicating at first.

As I said Sirius is clever, strong, devilishly handsome ( or should I say of a suspiciously elven handsomeness? ) and purely awesome.

Bill is a nature enthusiast and appaled to hear that dragons are evil around here. Still, you can't get him to find a baby dragon and adopt him. You can't. He's good at tracking and dealing with traps ( Curse breaker in another life, man ).

Fleur is clever and creative with her magic in battle as in normal life ( normal for the Fellowship, that is ). She's stubborn about fighting alongside her husband, and pretty scary when angry ( a quarter Veela, remember? )


End file.
